Is this love?
by V.Jazmin
Summary: Ban and Jericho are both sad about the outcome of the battle but they still have each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I don't even know what I want to write so I'm writing whatever comes to mind. I love this pair so much, I shipped it the moment they were on screen together. How come there aren't any stories about this awesome pair? **

_ I confessed my love for Ban when Elaine showed up that day possessed!! I'm such an idiot! Now he knows that I love him! Calm down Jericho! It's doesn't matter, he doesn't love you back and never will! Just accept it._

Ban was laying down on his bed thinking about the events that had happened. He finally got to see Elaine but was taken from him again. He slammed his fist on the bed. After everything he's been through to revive her, he lost her again.

_Damn it! I can't take this pain anymore. _

He suddenly remembers about Jericho. They've been through a lot together. She traveled with him, she was there when his father died, and she protected him and Elaine with her life.

_That girl is something else. _

"I'm in love with him too! He saved my life, I owe him everything! I would do anything for his sake! And more importantly, I'd drop dead before I do something to hurt the man I love! I'D RATHER DIE!!!

At the time, he was schocked with her confession but couldn't take it in at the moment with everything that was happening with Elaine. He just looked at her, speechless. He came back from his thoughts and his face was red and heart was racing, ready to jump out of his chest.

Ban got out of bed and decided to go for a walk through the town. He still couldn't shake Jericho off his mind.

_She risked her life to save mine.. and Elaine's. She's actually tolerable to be around with. This human is different. _

He saw the woman that he was thinking about walking around the town in her armor. She was patrolling around to make sure everything was in order. He quietly walked through the crowd of people until he reached her and put his arm around her. "Hey barber boy" he teased. Jericho knew exactly who it was and grew red when she felt Bans arm around her. She shaked his arm off and glared at him. "It's Jericho, you jerk!"

"Oh whatever" he said lazily.

You could hear the chatting and laughing of the commoners but those two weren't saying a word to each other. Ban was still thinking even though the girl who filled his thoughts was next to him and Jericho was too embarrassed and nervous to say anything to Ban.

"When does your shift end, I'm bored." He yawned.

"In an hour and then I'm done, why?... Do you... want to do something?"

"Huh? No, I'll just hang out with you until I'm bored of that then I'll leave."

_I can't let him leave! Wait. Stop Jericho. It doesn't matter, stop thinking that there's a chance that he'll love you back._

They heard a commotion going on and they followed the crowd. A thief was trying to rob a lady right smack in the middle of the day. Jericho ran towards the man and threw him to the ground. She was sick of people like this. "How dare you try to steal from another person" He looked up to her and said "A girl as a knight, Ha give me a break." Jericho was pissed, he was mocking her. Suddenly, Ban grabbed the man by the neck and dragged him from the ground to the nearest wall.

"Ban, What are you doing?"

He ignored her and spoke to this man. "Don't ever disrespect her again, do you hear me. Look at her. She'll beat your ass any day, I promise you that." He threw the man to another knight walking past there, "send him to prison." The knight looked at Jericho and she just nodded in agreement. "Let's go Janko, I'm tired." he said while walking up to her.

_It's Jericho._

She's walking home so she could change and rest but Ban is still following her. She of course doesn't mind, if it was up to her, Ban would be with her most of the time but she knows that since he'll never love her, it hurts to see him. She glanced at the man standing next to her. He had his hands resting at the back of his head.

_He's so handsome. _

"What are you looking at Jerlicho?" He asked while looking at her with his piercing red eyes.

She turned red instantly. "Nothing Ban and my name is Jericho, use it!"

He smiled at her and laughed. He loved getting her riled up. It was hilarious.

"Stop laughing at me!" She yelled, pushing him a little. He wasn't going to let her do that to him so he decided to tackle her to the ground with him ending on top of her.

_What the hell just happened? _Thought Jericho.

"Get off of me Ban!" She said immediately.

_He's so close to me, I can reach up and kiss hi- shut up Jericho!_

"You're so heavy Ban" and she flipped them over, with her landing on top of him. She sat up so she was straddling his hips and was about to get up until he grabbed her by the waist and threw her into mud. "Ban! What the hell is your problem?!" She ran up to him and covered him in mud. They ended up playing around and by the end of it, they were covered in mud from head to toe. They both needed this distraction. They were both hurt and suffering and needed something to take the pain away, even if it was for a second. Ban was smiling and laughing at Jericho and this time she was laughing with him. They headed again towards her house, making sure not to get distracted along the way. Once they entered, she told Ban that he could take a shower first and gave him a towel. While he did that, Jericho changed out of her clothes into a robe and then got some of her brothers clothes that she had and put it on the bed for Ban.

_It's going to be small but it will do for now._

She waited for Ban to get out and finally the water stopped. It took him a few minutes to get out of the bathroom. He walked out with only a towel around his waist. Jericho stood up quickly, face burning up. She's seen him before without a shirt but this was a different situation. "Uhmm I left some clothes for you on the bed, they're going to be a little small but it's just for now until our clothes are clean." He nodded and walked towards the clean clothes and she went to the bathroom to take a shower. It didn't take her long finish. She changed and opened the door, expecting Ban to be laying down but he wasn't in sight. She walked around her house trying to look for this man. "Ban?" He jumped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of her. He bursted out laughing. "You should have seen your face haha!" She was tired and not in the mood to tolerate him. "Stop messing with me Ban!" But she said that with double meaning. Stop messing her like in joking around and stop messing with her heart even though Ban never thought about the second reason. "You need to lighten up a bit, barber boy" he said while jumping in her bed yawning. She didn't even have the energy to say anything to him. She noticed he wasn't wearing the shirt she gave him. It was probably too small. But she didn't say anything to him. He grabbed her arm, shaking her out of her thoughts, and pulled her to him. Ban was laying down with his arm around Jericho. She was so stiff and nervous she didn't know what to do.

_He's so close to me! What do I do?_

He had his eyes closed and Jericho couldn't shut her eyes with a man like this with her. She was with Ban in the same bed! She never thought this would happen. She hesitated but she turned towards him and snuggled up to his chest, hugging him. And with that she actually fell asleep peacefully without any nightmares. Though Bans eyes were closed, he was far from asleep. He never got nervous around other women but this may be the first time he did. He looked down at the sleeping girl beside him. It felt good to have someone next to him, caring for him and hugging him but he felt incredibly guilt that it wasn't Elaine.

_I should probably move her off of me. _He thought about it for a few minutes. _Nah, I don't want to wake her up and have her yelling at me. _

He knew that wasn't the real reason why he decided not to move her but that's what he went with. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and looked at her for a second, remembering everything she did for him and said to him while they were traveling together. He slowly fell asleep next to her.

Jericho wakes up and she felt warmth across her body. She felt someone next to her. She looks up and sees Ban. He's still sleeping but he's facing her with his arms around her, hugging her, like he was protecting her. This is how she wanted to wake up every morning. She smiled at the sleeping Ban, lifting her hand to his face, caressing his perfect skin. She went over the scar on his face and wondering how he got it. She realized that what she was doing was pathetic and felt embarrassed. "I love you Bon but I know you'll never love me back." She sighed and stayed next to him for a minute longer. She snaked her arms around him, feeling his muscles, breathing in his scent and realizing this might be the last time she's this close to him. She didn't ever want to leave this bed but she got up and went to see her brothers grave.

Bon actually woke up before the lavender haired beauty but he stayed in bed with her because he didn't want to leave her side, even though he would never admit it. When he woke up, she was still against his chest but he pulled closer and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He then felt her shift and quickly closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not and was about to open his eyes until he felt her soft hands touch his face, she even touched his scar but he didn't care. "I love you Bon but I know you'll never love me back." He heard her whisper to him. She thought that he was asleep and felt bad for her. It was true, he could never love her but she was the first human that he ever cared for, since his father. Her hand traveled to his chest, arms and eventually wrapped herself on him just for a minute before she sighed and let go. He was about to grab her and bring her back to him but he knew that he couldn't do that to her. When he heard her leave the house, he got up and looked for his red clothing. He changed into his everyday clothes and grabbed his maroon coat.

It was still very early and he was almost certain where she was going to go. He arrived at his destination and there she was kneeling on the ground next to her brothers grave. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the man she was in love with, teary eyed. He lifted her up and she hugged him the same way she did at the funeral. They stayed like that for a while but then sat down on a bench nearby. She was leaning against him, arms wrapped around his waist. They were both silent but it's what they needed right now. "This might not be the right time" she heard him say "but I want you to travel with me to a different town, it'll be just for a week. I need to gather information for Elaine." She didn't think that he would ask her to go with him anywhere. She was the one always following him. She thought about it, already knowing her answer. He felt her nod against his body and that's all he needed from her. He was glad that she agreed to go with him because even if she didn't, he would have forced her to go. He picked her up and carried her back to her house. She didn't say a damn thing because she was warm and happy and she didn't want to ruin this moment between them.

**I realize that the characters are a little out of place so I apologize but let me know your thoughts! **


	2. 2

Ban and Jericho both had a small bag packed with their essentials. It was easy to carry around without being weighed down. They were ready and started their travels to Lornage Town, where there were rumors about how to bring the dead back to life but he also heard talk about the Ten Commandments.

Jericho was overly excited that she was with Ban but she knew that the reason she was with him had nothing to do with her and that's what killed her to think about. She was walking next to the man she loved. He was the center of her thoughts. All she ever thought about was her brother, being a holy knight and Ban. She was alive because of him and she would do anything to protect him... anything. She sighed thinking about the zero chance that she has to be Bans woman.

Ban glanced at the woman beside him. She looked a little sad, what's troubling her?

"Yo Joricho, whats wrong? Your constant sighing is annoying me."

"It's Jericho, Ban! And nothing's wrong okay." She desperately wanted to express her feelings but there was no point since she knew what the outcome was going to be. He knew something was bothering her but he didn't really care.

"Hurry up then"

"Where are we going to go Ban?" she asked.

We're going to stop at a bar, an herb store and then we'll walk around to see if we hear anything." She nodded in understandment. They first arrived at the store, walking in there was a strong smell but it was normal for that type of shop. She followed Ban and stood behind him but then walked around looking at her surroundings while he was talking to the man. She walked towards one of the counters to look closer at the different ingredients. She didn't even listen to a word of their conversation. She suddenly felt a quick pat on her back.

"Let's go Joricho, there's nothing here."

She followed him out. She felt bad for him. She could feel his sorrow and pain. He desperately wants to bring Elaine back and Joricho didn't want to admit it because she felt like a terrible person whenever she thought about it but she doesn't want Elaine to come back to life.

_Stop thinking like that! Ban only has room in his heart for her a-and she makes him happy. _

She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice that he led them into a dirty, shady bar until it was unusually quiet. She looked around and there were a bunch of men staring at them. She tried to mask her uncomfortable aura and stood next to Ban.

_I'll be safe with him for sure. No one is going to try anything if I'm with him... hopefully. _

"Don't go wandering off, this ain't the place to do it."He told her. He went to the owner and asked him a couple questions and Jericho went to sit a table. After a few minutes, Ban came back with an unreadable expression.

"Since we're already here, might as well drink!"

"Ban! I don't think it's the time and plus I don't like it here.

He turned to her, "I don't really care Joricho."

He drank until he fell asleep and she stayed there with a multiple pairs of eyes staring at her.

_Omg I want to leave! But I can't leave Ban here alone. Even if I carry him, what if someone tries to attack me! Gosh he's so difficult! _

She stayed there beside Ban for a whole hour.

"I have to wake him up." She whispered to herself.

"Ban" She said while shaking him a little. "Ban, wake up please. Ban! Wake up!!!"

"What the hell Joricho?! You better have a good reason for waking me up!"

She paused for a second, "I don't feel comfortable here. They keep looking our way."

He glanced around the room and yeah they were looking their way but their eyes were focused on Jericho. "How stupid are you? They're looking at you."

"At me?" She said surprisingly. She never got attention from men so this was completely new to her and she also doesn't want the attention of creepy, old drunk men. Just the attention of one person but it seems like she never has it.

"Why are you so surprised? You scream out that you have money and plus you're a woman, a pretty attractive one, so they're going to stare."

_Omg he just said that I was pretty attractive! I can't believe it!!_

"Earth to Joricho, you still in there?" He poked her forehead a few times.

"Stop poking me Ban!" She smacked his hand away from her face.

"Whatever let's go and walk around then we hit up a motel cause I'm tired." He was walking out the bar with Jericho following behind when a man grabbed her roughly from the arm and held Jericho close to him. "Get off of me you pig!" She stepped on his foot then hit him in the face.

"You fucking bitch" He yelled at her.

Not only was he trying to fight Jericho but the whole bar wanted a piece of the action. Ban was more than glad to step in, he needed some excitement in his life and he loved fighting. "Why do you get into so much trouble?" He told her while they were back to back.

"Guess it just follows me around." She said with a smirk on her face, while fighting the men that were charging toward her. After a few minutes, everyone in the bar were on the floor, unconscious. They were heaing out the door when a man came out sprinting towards Jericho with a sharp knife that will slice through skin very easily. Ban quickly stepped in front of her and in a second the man was down. "Man! What a drag. It wasn't that fun."'

She giggled, of course he would think that and walked out of there. For some reason Jericho was always a few steps behind Ban. Maybe it was because he walked too fast or maybe just maybe she liked the view from behind. She would get to stare at his broad shoulders and freely look at him without being too obvious even though he could feel her stare at him. She was staring at him at this very moment, trying so hard to understand why she fell for this man who couldn't care less about her. That's what she thought anyways. It was true in the beginning, he wasn't a fond of her nor did he care what would happen to her, but later on, as time passed and they bonded, he grew to care for her deeply and would protect her at all cost.

"Come in Jericho! You're too slow." He told her while waiting for her to catch up so he could put his arm around her shoulders. She grew extremely red but didn't mind and stepped a little closer to him.

"Now you'll be walking the same pace as me."

They were walking down the market looking at different stuff while Ban was asking his usual questions. A vendor stopped them and showed them all the different jewelry he was selling. Jericho thought they were all very pretty but she didn't want to buy anything since she never wore jewelry, she doesn't own jewelry or never even thought about buying any. Plus none of them really called her attention. She kindly rejected the man of his offers but he stopped her one more time. He pulled out a small box and he opened it to show a beautiful, unique, ruby ring. It was the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen and was automatically amazed by its beauty. It reminded her of something but couldn't place her finger on it. She held the ring in her hand, examining it. The seller told her that it was one of a kind and it's the only one made, but since it's the only one in the world, it was really expensive and she didn't believe in spending so much money in such girly things even though she desperately wanted it.

She continued to stare at it, very tempted to buy it but she smiled and kindly returned it to the man and started to wonder off to the other stations.

Ban could tell that she really wanted that ring. He didn't understand why though since she's not the girly type.

"Can I see the ring?" He asked the seller. The man showed him the ring and Ban told him that he'll buy it from him. He gave the man a good amount of money and then shoved the little box into his bag, making sure the Jericho didn't see.

_She deserves this and more. _

They continued to walk around, Ban making sure that she wasn't getting secretly robbed by others like his father did to her a while back. She got some food and sat down to eat it at a nearby table with Ban at her side.

"You sure you don't want any Ban, it's really good. Trust me."

"No I'm not hungry." He said at the exact same time his stomach growled.

They stared at each other for a minute before Jericho shoved a piece of food into his mouth.

"What the fuuuuk... is this?!?"

"It's dango! Isn't it amazing Ban."

"Yeah it's not that bad."

"I'll go order you one okay, I'll be back."

He watched her go to the food stand and ask for another plate of dango. While she was waiting for the food, a good looking man walked up to her and started to have a conversation. Ban was in immediate alert, almost standing up from the table to go with Jericho.

_Who the hell is that?_

Jericho talked to him a little but she obviously didn't want to continue their conversation. Ban didn't want anyone talking to his woma- his friend. He stomps over to them and immediately stands next to Jericho and pulls her to him. The man didn't want any problems so he left when he saw Ban.

"Why did you that Ban? He wasn't doing anything."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I'm just here to wait for my food."

"Oh... well I'll sit down then okay." He grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"No you're staying here with me." He told her without letting go of her hand. She nodded and tried to pull away from his grasp but he didn't let her. She looked up to see him but he was staring at anything but her, a little tint of red on his face. She held his hand tighter hoping that this could mean something.

They were so fatigued that they called it a day and went to a motel. They got to their room and automatically slumped down onto their one shared bed. Ban got up, almost forgetting about the ring that he bought for Jericho. He pulled it out of his bag.

"Hey uhmm Jericho... I almost forgot but I saw you looking at this and It seemed that you really liked it... so consider this a thank you for everything that you did for me." He said gently before grabbing her hand and placing the box onto her palms.

_Is this what I think it is? _

Her hands started to shake but opened the little box anyways. There it was the beautiful ruby ring that she loved the second she layed her eyes on it. She grazed her finger against the ring, thinking how Ban bought this for her! Her eyes started to water but pulled herself together. She surprised Ban with a long, tight hug.

"Thank you Ban. You didn't have to."

"Don't worry about it, you deserve a lot more barber boy."

"Heh I hate that stupid nickname."

"Too bad, guess you're stuck with it cause I'm never going to stop calling you that."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She gasped!

_H-his eyes! That's what the ring reminded me of! It was his gorgeous, unique, piercing eyes. They're the same exact color. Hmm that's why I loved this so much huh, his eyes are very intriguing. _

"What's wrong Jericho?!" He asked in a worried tone.

"Oh uhmm nothing Ban, I just remembered something."

"Oh well don't go scaring me like that!"

She smiled, "Sorry Ban and again thank you, I love it."

Ban rubbed her head and layed down onto the bed. He grabbed Jericho and hugged her, falling asleep peacefully. Jericho didn't mind of course, but she knew that this thing that was happening between them meant nothing to him and he was just messing around. That's what breaks her heart is to see that she will never truly be with the man she loves.


	3. Ch3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I haven't forgotten about this FanFiction. I think about it almost everyday. I just haven't had time, energy or ideas. I welcome any thoughts, opinions and ideas for the story. Not my best chapter.

It was their last day at the village, Ban found out some useful things but he doesn't tell Jericho anything. He likes to keep to himself and he knows that it hurts her to talk about Elaine even though it's inevitable.

He and Jericho are on their way back to the village. She enjoyed spending this time with him, but unfortunately she knows when they arrive, they won't be seeing each other a lot. She looks down to see her ring on her finger. She smiles, remembering when he surprised her with that beautiful ring.

She was so happy that he thought about her.

_I don't ever want to take it off, but won't it be weird if he sees me wear it everyday? _

Ban notices that Jericho is unusually quiet. He gives her a side glance and is blinded by a sudden small light.

_What the fuck? _

He then realizes it's the ring that he gave her!

_Damn that really shines in the light. She better wear it everyday. Looks good on her. _

"Hey Joricho, what are you thinking about in the small head of yours?"

She silently chuckles, "Nothing important Ban, just thinking about how much of an idiot you are." She said jokingly.

"Oh really Jericho, you think I'm an idiot?..."

He was about to say something but stopped himself before he truly hurt her feelings.

She looked at him confused.

_Why did he stop talking? _

She decided not to say anything. "Hey Ban, so what information did you end up finding?"

_Fuck he wanted to avoid this question, he also didn't want to talk about it right now with her or ever._

"Nothing" he said.

"Are you serious? I know you found some important information."

"Look I don't want to talk about it with you, okay"

She started to get angry, "But why? Why did you bring me with you if you didn't want to talk about it? Why did you ask me to travel with you if you don't want me to help? I just don't understand!"

"Do you even want to help me with..." he growled. He couldn't even say her name. Damn it.

"What are trying to say Ban?! Say it to my face"

_He's trying to say that I want her to stay dead. I don't want her to come back but I will do everything in my power to help him find a way even if it breaks my heart while doing so. I just want him to be happy. _

_" _You know what Jericho! If I'm an idiot, what are you? A dumb girl that's in love with a guy that will never love her back. Who's really the stupid one?"

He continued to scream at her, " I can't see anyone being with you because you are so annoying and clingy and.. and.. can't mind you own business. Why do you care so much? Just fucking go away. "

_He didn't mean anything he said. He truly didn't. She can be annoying and very clingy but he cared for her, to say the very least. He just didn't want to care for her too much. Didn't want to get attached to her. Actually fall in love again. He couldn't betray Elaine. _

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, so desperately trying not to let those tears run down her face.

_I know he will never love me, but he didn't have to brutally embarrass me like that. He didn't have to say it like he was disgusted by me._

_" _I care because I want to see you be happy. I care because it breaks my heart to see you hurting so much. I care because you saved me... and I want to save you too." She whispered. But he heard everything making him feel instantly bad.

_I care because I also love you._

"Just leave, go without me. I'm going to travel to some other places on the way and I don't want to be an idiot and slow you down."

He didn't know what to say so he just turned around and started to walk away from her.

_He really did leave, why am I surprised? I asked him to do it. _

She sat nearby a boulder for a while so they wouldn't be within seeing distance. She let out her tears when she couldn't see him, screaming out into the air to let out her frustrations.

Though Ban had left, he didnt go far away. He still wanted to keep an eye on her just in case something happened. They both made it to a small village,separately but he made sure that he was near her at all times. She was so distracted that she didn't notice a man looking at her and a jealous Ban shooting death glares at him. She got a room and stayed there until the next morning.

She woke up remembering what happened yesterday. She sighed.

_I pushed him too far yesterday. I shouldn't have asked him about Elaine. I wonder what he's doing right now. _

Ban is waiting for Jericho to leave her room so he can get the hell out of here. He has things to do without her slowing him down. But he does realize that he is there at his own free will. No one is holding him back from just walking away.

Jericho finally leaves to go look around the small shops in the village to try and take her mind off Ban. She's walking to each station for a couple of minutes, looking at what they have to offer when a tall, broad man bumps into her.

_What the hell?_

She turns around and a gorgeous man apologizes to her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

Jericho totally unimpressed replies with " It's fine, no worries." And continues to look around.

"I didn't get your name?" He suddenly started talking again.

" It's Jericho." Still not looking his way.

"Well I'm Vic." He tries to make conversation with Jericho but she's too preoccupied daydreaming about her man.

"Are you around here, I can show you around. There is a really nice restaurant nearby." He kindly asked.

She turned around to face him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I would rather be alone right now. Thank you though!" She smile at him.

His facial expressions completely changed alerting Jericho.

" I guess I wasn't clear. I was not asking you."

Ban was watching the entire time and from the moment he 'accidentally' bumped into her, he wanted to kill him.

_Stupid asshole, who does he think he is. Jericho doesn't care about him. _

He was right because she was practically ignoring him the entire time.

Vic grabbed Jericho's wrist and started to drag her to somewhere secluded. He was much taller and stronger than her, but she put up a good fight. Punching him and throwing him around a few times before she got out his grasp and started to run to the public. No one seemed to care in this damn village.

_What is wrong with these people?!_

She ran to her hotel room, stopping a couple times on the way. It took her a while but was at the building soon enough. She went towards the direction where she stayed but before she entered her room. She was stopped by someone leaning against her door.

_Ban? _

She tried to hide her excitement and relief. " what are you doing here Ban?"

"Saving you from that bastard."

"I didn't need any saving Ban and were you watching me the entire time?"

He coughed, realizing that he just told her that he was pretty much following her. He ignored the second statement that she made.

"He almost got you Jericho!! He had what was coming for him!"

" But he didn't, I managed on my own." She thought for a second.

"What do you mean Ban, what did you do?"

"Men who force others to do things they don't want to do shouldn't be alive" he calmly said. He clearly was affected by the fact that he killed someone.

"Ban why did you do that?" She whispered.

"You think I was going to let him go after he tried getting with you! Hell no Jericho!" He yelled again.

She didn't know if she should be frightened or feel a little happy that he actually cared for her. She shouldn't be surprised. Ban isn't someone that can think rationally. She didn't care. Jericho sighed deeply and went for a big hug. Ban welcomed her and let her stay close to him for a couple minutes.

"Let's go Jericho." And she nodded against his chest.


End file.
